Clinical research in blood stem cell and bone marrow transplantation documents improvements in disease free intervals, disease free survival, and the severity of treatment related toxicities. However, it is important for patients and families to know the quality of life (QOL) they can expect following an allogeneic transplant. The purpose of this study is to describe the QOL experienced by patients undergoing a non-myeloablative allogeneic peripheral blood stem cell transplant and compare to the QOL experienced by patients undergoing a myeloablative transplant. Patients must be over the age of 18 to enroll. Patients respond to questionnaires that measure QOL and symptom distress using Touch Screen computers. The questionnaires are administered prior to transplant and at set intervals post transplant. Data will be analyzed using multivariate techniques. Seventy eight subjects have been accrued to date. Data collection continues.